The Omega directive
by Dorvalla
Summary: Two Imperial agents start the hunt for a wanted fugative...
1. Chapter 1

Drumond Kaas, glory of the Imperial Empire and home of the emperor himself. It was a rainy evening. The sun had just set and darkness spread slowly over the Imperial Intelligence office. In one of the offices, located on the 27th floor, a light blinked was still on. The blue dim light of a Holonet terminal did the finishing touch of the illumination process of that room. Behind the terminal, in a chair, sat a lone man. The man was dressed in typical Imperial uniform; a pair of firm plastoid boots, a dark gray pants and a dark gray jacket. His jacket was decorated with several medals.

The man had the Holonet terminal just launched and displayed a picture of an Imperial officer. In Aurabesh under the image was written "Arthos". His dossier contained several recommendations for bravery and heroism.

The door behind him slid open and an Imperial protocol droid, designated X-PR7, walked in. He stopped after the door closed and waited for the man to look up.

"Master, I have transferred the requested files to your Holonet!" the droid spoke in monotone voice, while he gestured statically with his arms towards the Holonet terminal. "I also contacted the two agents you requested, Sir. They are on your button six!"

The droid turned around and walked out of the room as the man gave the droid a nod. When the door closed automatically, he walked to the emitter on the far side of the room and turned it on. He took place in a chair, that was aimed at the camera that would make him a three-dimensional object on a holo-emitter. He pressed the button six, that was placed on a lone console placed in the arm of the chair.

"Accept!"

The field above the emitter materialized and two figures appeared in blue. On the left side stood a human male, on the right side a female Chiss. Both were dressed in official Imperial uniform, including a hat.

"Agent Tausret, Agent Dorvalla, a pleasure to finally meet you!" the man finally spoke after he made sure the connection was stable and secure.

"Sir!" the man going by Dorvalla said softly. On the right side the Chiss nodded towards the man.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man started, "I am the minister of Intelligence. Your superior, Keeper, reports directly to me and I do report to the dark council, but I am sure you are both familiar with the chain of command within our little organization!"

It was a rhetorical question, and both the agents knew the answer to it. They both decided to wait for the minister to continue.

"I received a retrieval mission. This mission is about one of our operatives in the field. He is not, however aligned to our organization. The Dark Council however gave me the privilege to bring this man in for 'interrogation'."

"Am I out of line to ask what the man did?" Dorvalla asked.

"No you are not, agent." the minister replied, "the man is part of Omega, a group of elite soldiers and Siths that dedicate their time to preserve safety in the Empire. They are active throughout the galaxy at the moment, making sure new obtained planets are being secured."

"Rumor has it however," the minister continued when both agents nodded, "that this man has offended one of the Grand Moffs. At first, the dark council wouldn't interfere with these affairs, however one of the Lords of the Dark Council thought it would be wise to make an example out of this man. Defiance is good, but to a certain point!"

"We have to bring this man in, so he can be punished for offending a Moff?" Dorvalla asked, with a slight tone of disbelieve.

"Yes, and the Dark Council tasked me with this. I spoke to Keeper and he both recommend you for this job!" the minister responded, "I am sending the data now to you!"

Tausret nodded again, "I received your data, minister!"

"Excellent," was the responds, "This man you two are going to bring in is a well respected official within Imperial ranks. He has several recommendations for bravery and heroism. Also he was active for the Empire during the Battle of Korriban and is currently active on the planet Hoth. You will find him by his designation as 'Arthos'."

Dorvalla replied, "We will bring him back to Drumond Kaas for you!"

"Excellent..." the minister said, and went silent for a few seconds.

"Agents..." he suddenly added, "If this man refuses to join you, you are allowed to use all means necessary. However... do not kill him!"

" Understood sir!"

Dorvalla saluted and Tausret followed his example. The minister simply nodded and disconnected, allowing the three dimensional images of the two agents to dissolve from Human and Chiss from into nothing more than thin air...


	2. Chapter 2

The blue holographic image of Tausret hovered slowly above the holopad in the hand of a Duros. Her red eyes, now colored in blue, penetrated the Duros, which shivered. The alien owned a droid store somewhere in the middle levels of Nar Shaddaa, also known as the smugglers moon by the commons.

"Is the droid ready?" she asked. Her voice, cold, echoed softly through the little shop the Duros was in. She raised her voice, giving it an edge, making sure there was no argument. "I want it in my ship in two standard hours!"

The Duros muttered, but again, her words made clear there was absolutely no room for argument. "I need it in two hours."

She leaned forward in the holographic image. "I need those modifications. Make it so and deliver it in time, and you get double the payment."

The insectoid eyes of the Duros seemed to brighten up, and his hands moved together. He could feel already the wealth and rich of the Empire in his pockets. The Duros always wanted to expand his store, or move it to the upper regions of Nar Shaddaa. If he would pull off this job, he wouldn't have to worry about the loan sharks, cyclone cartels or random thugs trying to mug him.

"... but," she continued in the same voice, "If it's not in my ship in two hours, I will come down to your store and will make sure you cannot repair and adjust droids to specifications ever again!"

The Duros took a step backwards, afraid of her threat. "I will start right away with it, ma'..."

"Yes you will!" was her simple plain answer. "Make sure your droids deliver also my other supplies..."

"They are already being delivered as we speak," The Duros said, while picking up a datapad, that was on the workbench in front of him. He scrolled on the datapad to a list and repeated the contents loud enough so Tausret could hear it.

"Five cases of fragment grenades, two cases of explosive probes, one case of shield probe, one case of adrenaline probes, one case of plasma probes, two cases of flash bang grenades and 4 unmodified interrogation probes "

"The corrosive darts?" Tausret asked. She raised her eyebrow.

"On a different transport," the Duros added, "Also delivered within the next standard hour.."

"Excellent..."

Tausret cut off the transmission, sighed, and walked to the ramp of her ship. She was annoyed by the Duros. She was not fond of the insectoid she hired. Come to think of it, she actually hated him. He had a nasty habit of playing with deadlines. Next to that, not every item she ordered from him was top quality. She had the feeling he might have been screwing her over.

She was not yet sure if she would reward the bug, or simply end their business contract.

Tausret pressed the controls of the door of her ship. The door opened with a soft 'woosh' and the Chiss girl stepped outside. She scanned the hangar bay and observed how dozens of droids in the docking bay were doing their job. Her face unmoved she noticed a lone figure in front of her ramp. Dressed in a casual outfit, he started walking up the ramp.

"Do you always scare Duros like that?"

She shrugged, "Only if I have the feeling the bug is trying to play me." she turned around and walked back into her ship. "And I think that small fry was..."

"I don't even understand you do business with that Duros." the lone figue asked, while he followed her into the ship, "I rather stick with Imperial supplies!"

"You know, just like me, our equipment is coming from the same manufacturers" Tausret said, while walking to a table and offered the man who had followed her.

"True. It just gives me satisfaction to see I get it from an Imperial representative, rather than a shady Duros on Nar Shaddaa." he admitted while sitting down.

"Let's discuss the mission," Tausret said, changing the subject, and opened the map of the galaxy through the terminal on her desk. A holo-projector came to life and made a three dimensional image of the known galaxy. Tausret highlighted Hoth on it.

"According to our sources he is last seen on Hoth. His exact whereabouts are a mystery though. The signals are getting a lot of static and interference because of Republic ships in orbit. They are trying to scramble our signals."

The man across Tausret simply stared to the image of the galaxy, but his thoughts were somewhere else. It was not confirmed the target was on Hoth. That meant they could monitor Hoth and hopefully pick up his trail, or they could land and try the more direct approach by sending out droids. Both could take days in order to detect the target. Next to that, the man might be gone as well. A lot of variables were at play here.

"So what do you think, agent Dorvalla?"

The young agent rubbed his chin, looking at the image of Hoth and then stood up.

"Time to get our snow gear on, I guess..."


End file.
